A new beginning
by Sheridana1370
Summary: Last song. Nina thinks this is going to be a lame summer. She is wrong. Bad at summaries! Story way better


I am 18 years old and originally from Minnesota. I have not seen my father in over 10 years. My 12 year old brother Acelin and I were in a car with my mother traveling to California where my father's house was. We finally arrived at my father's house that was in front of the beach. I was getting out of the car when,

" Nina!" My father shouted as he pulled me into a tight embrace. I did not hug back until my mother nudged my side.

" Dad." I replied with no emotion

" How have you been? I haven't seen you in years!"

" It's been better since you left us." I replied coldly.

He seemed taken aback by this, but chose to ignore it. I'm sure he knew why I was still upset with him.

" Well I see you guys had a safe trip." He said as he pickup Acelin and put him on his back and walked into the house. I started to follow butmy mother held me back.

" Be nice! If you are going to act like this, you will be here for the rest of the summer." She hissed menacingly.

"Fine. Don't expect me to start acting nice and all until I hear a apology from him." I snapped as I stormed into the house.

This is going to be a long summer. I thought as I sat down on the couch and began to think about the night he deserted us.

I heard shouting coming from the kitchen, slowly I got out of my bed careful not to wake my brother up. I walked down the stairs and hid behind the piano. I looked in to see my mother crying, and my dad with a suitcase in his hand. He bent down and kissed her on the head and left. Walking out of my life, without so much as a word to either my brother or me.

I loved to play the piano with him before he left us, but after that I never dared to touch it. I didn't want to be reminded of him, about how he walked out on us. Anything that reminded me of him, Istopped doing. I was brought out of my reverie when my father questioned me:

" Do you still play the piano, Nina?"

" No" I replied stiffly

"She stopped when you left." Acelin interrupted me from saying something rude.

"I am sorry. It would have been lovely to hear you play some songs." My father said. I was about to say something but Acelin interrupted me once again. I was interrupted by Acelin again.

"Did you know? She got into Juilliard on a scholarship. Mum sent them a video of Tara playing piano when she was younger."

"Before you say anything else, I want you to know that I am declining the scholarship." With that I walked outside to explore. I was strollingaround not looking where I was going and raninto a boy. Just my luck. He was holding a smoothie which he spilled all over my shirt and my dirty blonde curls. He stood there as I walked away, then realized what he had done and caught up with me. I felt a hand on my shoulder and quickly turned around to face a boy with dark brown hair and blue eyes that sparkled in the sunlight. I probably looked goofy as I was staringat him like a hawk.

"I'm so sorry about that"He said as he pulled me out of my trance. I noticed that he spoke with a cute english accent.

"It's ok" I replied dreamily.

"Well, it is nice to meet you. My name is Fabian, Fabian Rutter." Fabian extended his hand, I shook it while saying:

"Nina, Nina Martin. It is certainly nice to meet you too."

We talked for hours about each others' history until I looked at the time. We said our goodbyes and exchanged phone numbers.He was an easy guy to talk to, so much more than my guy friends back in Minnesota. A few weeks passed and I became good friends with Fabian.

On a cool day in the middle of my holidays, we were hanging out; watching the sunset together when I met his eyes. We leaned forward and kissed. It felt like a million fireworks. I was in wonderland and I couldn't think about anything but that kiss. I didn't know if we were dating or not, he might of been caught up in the moment but one thing for sure I knew is that I loved Fabian Rutter. I walked in my house and slid down the door.

"What's up with her?" Acelin asked

"She just got kissed." My father said in a mocking tone.

Acelin made a sour face.

"Ew. That's disgusting!" He exclaimed,standing up and walking into his room.

I got up and started chasing my father around the piano. He was slowing down when he suddenly collapsed. I screamed for Acelin to call the ambulance. I called up my mother quickly explaining what had happened. Fabian was next, I askedhim if he could come to the hospital. I was waiting there crying when he reached. When he spotted me, he ran over to tightly embrace me. The nurse came in and told us that my father was diagnosed with leukemia. He only had a few days left to live. I broke down crying. There was nothing we could do to help him. After all these years of ignoring his calls and not replying to his letters I had finally gotten him back and he was leaving me again. This time he was actually leaving me forever.


End file.
